Pint of No Return
Pint of No Return is the twenty-first case of the World Edition and the fifth of Eurasia. It is set in Helsinki, Finland. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, investigations in Moscow had leaded them to Helsinki in Finland. When they arrived, it was dark and everyone was tired so Daniel Bourne decided to stay at a hotel for the night. Ricky Romano insisted that the player should go to a local bar with him. When they arrived in the bar, Ricky immediately ordered a glass of gin, but before he could take a sip, a nearby man was suddenly burnt to death after he drank his gin, prompting Ricky to flag the bartender and close the all-night bar for investigation. Autopsy revealed that the victim was killed by an overdose of gin. Sahir said that when he examined the gin bottle the victim was drinking from, he found a double headed coin inside the gin, deducting that the killer gambles, since that the coin symbolized that the killer won and the victim lost. After investigations at the local cathedral and meeting a cosmonaut who was related to Sofya Morozova and Viktor Ruskov, a suspect in previous cases, the player found out that the victim was in part of riots at the House of the Estates, concluding the chapter. At the House of the Estates, they found that the riots were on a oil magnate named Mergen Ibragimov, because of his business with oil in Finland was disliked by the citizens. Also they found that a wine brewer named Fredrik Takala sold wine to the bar where the victim worked and that the victim was the one who brought the wine to the bar. They found out that Ruskov was threatening the victim because of his suspicious activities and that Armas Kallio was not impressed by the victim's work as it used to be high and it was now decreasing in quality. At the end of the chapter, Mergen came to the team, panicked because the victim's rioting friends thought he was the one who killed Jarno Vuorela and now was attacking him by physical force. The team, with news of Mergen's riot attack, confronted the rioters and investigated the Estates's path again. They found that the victim had ruined Ivan's cosmonaut suit by colouring it shades of pink and had tried to steal wine and the wine recipe from Fredrik Takala, which he said the victim managed to steal 3 boxes of wine but was caught trying to steal the recipe. Investigating the cathedral, they found the last two pieces of evidence to arrest the killer. Armas Kallio was revealed to be guilty for the premeditated murder. When confronted, Armas instantly confessed to the heinous crime. He claimed that the victim was stealing food, drinks and even money from him. The big part was that Jarno tried to get the government to believe that Armas was insane and get him put in an asylum so the victim could take over his bar. Armas thought that Jarno should have to taste his own medicine. So Armas overdosed a bottle of gin and gave it to the victim, saying it was all forgiven. Then he watched the victim burn to death with happiness inside. The judge was shocked at Armas' selfish actions and sentenced Armas Kallio to 25 years in a psychological hospital asylum and another 25 years in jail making it a total of 50 years, making it clear that Armas will not make it through both sentences. After the trial, the team requested help from the space agency through Ivan. The space agency requested the player to search more. They found out that SIS head Margaret Moneypenny had a leaked photo of the doomsday machine, prompting Ricky and the player to contact the SIS representative for further information. Margaret said that the photo was taken from an SIS satellite orbiting above the equator. The picture was blurry, but it is still enough to give the team some information, including the movement of the doomsday device. The oil magnate was tangled in more trouble when he was revealed to be sell batrachotoxin to Jarno. Mergen tried to defend himself by saying that it was another way to earn money as his business as a tycoon of oil slowly was detereorating, and he had no idea what Jarno might want to do with the venom. Since the toxin was a key point for the doomsday device, Ricky pushed Mergen closer to his limit, before leaving after knowing that Mergen had said the truth. He also informed Chief Daniel Bourne about Jarno's possible contribution with the doomsday device. They also requested help from Viktor Ruskov to cooperate with the WPA nailing down all of the signal receivers across the World to disable the doomsday device's effect. In the end, Vivienne mentioned that the team should contact Henrik to cooperate with Mako into hacking the doomsday device's systems. However, Henrik did not respond, and Vivienne said that Sweden might have been struck with a massive blackout for the past few days due to a power shortage. Mako then received an e-mail from Viktor saying that another signal receiver had been found in Amsterdam. Stats Victim *'Jarno Vuorela '(a sommelier, burnt to death after his gin was set on fire) Murder Weapon *'Overdosed Gin' Killer *'Armas Kallio' Suspects Profile *The suspect gambles *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Profile *The suspect gambles *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect gambles *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Profile *The suspect gambles *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect gambles *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats caviar ---- Killer's Profile *The killer gambles. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer is 50 or older. *The killer wears a coin necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Finnish Bar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, New Suspect: Armas Kallio) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Ask Armas Kallio about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Helsinki Cathedral; Prerequisite: Finnish Bar investigated) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cosmonaut Form; New Suspect: Ivan Morozov) *Ask Ivan Morozov about his cosmonaut form in the bar. (Prerequisite: Cosmonaut Form restored) *Investigate Helsinki Cathedral. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Glass; Prerequisite: Ask Armas Kallio) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Government Badge) *Examine Government Badge. (Result: Army Badge; New Suspect: Viktor Ruskov) *Ask Viktor Ruskov about the victim who stole his badge. (Prerequisite: Army Badge revealed) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Gin Bottle) *Analyze Gin Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka; Murder Weapon registered: Overdosed Gin) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate House of the Estates. (Clues: Pile of Riot Signs, Wine Bottle Box, Victim's Scarf; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Riot Signs. (Result: Riot Sign) *Examine Riot Sign. (New Suspect: Mergen Ibragimov) *Ask Mergen Ibragimov about the riots caused by his business in oil. (Prerequisite: Mergen Ibragimov identified) *Examine Wine Bottle Box. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Meeting Note; New Suspect: Fredrik Takala) *Ask Fredrik Takala about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Meeting Note revealed) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Clues: Tray of Martinis, Faded Paper; All tasks above must be complete) *Examine Tray of Martinis. (Result: Warning) *Ask Armas Kallio about his warning to the victim. (Prerequisite: Warning found) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Ask Viktor Ruskov about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat to Victim revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Mergen Ibragimov about his riot attack. (New Crime Scene: Estate Path; Available at start) *Investigate Estate Path. (Clues: Box of Clothes, Smashed Wood; Prerequisite: Ask Mergen Ibragimov) *Examine Box of Clothes. (Result: Pink Cosmonaut Suit) *Analyze Pink Cosmonaut Suit. (09:00:00) *Ask Ivan Morozov about his ruined suit. (Prerequisite: Pink Cosmonaut Suit analyzed) *Examine Smashed Wood. (Result: Winery Sign) *Examine Winery Sign. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Fredrik Takala about the victim stealing his recipe. (Prerequisite: Angry Message revealed) *Investigate Cathedral Dome. (Clues: Box of Gin Bottles, Victim's Shoe) *Examine Box of Gin Bottles. (Result: Broken Handle) *Analyze Broken Handle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 50 or older) *Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Unknown Particles) *Analyze Particles. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Russian coin necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 5. (No stars) Soaring to the Stars 5 *Request help from the Russian Space Agency through Ivan. (Available after unlocking Soaring to the Stars) *Investigate Estate Path. (Clue: Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Request help through Ivan) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Blurry Image) *Analyze Blurry Image. (09:00:00; New Lab Sample: Image Code) *Examine Image Code. (Result: SIS Satellite Code) *Speak with Margaret Moneypenny regarding SIS' research towards the doomsday machine. (Prerequisite: Satellite Code identified; Reward: SIS Winter Uniform) *Investigate Cathedral Dome. (Clue: Tasting Necklace; Available after unlocking Soaring to the Stars) *Examine Tasting Necklace. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Examine Transparent Liquid. (Result: Batrachotoxin) *Analyze Batrachotoxin. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Mergen Ibragimov about the batrachotoxin he sold to Jarno. (Prerequisite: Batrachotoxin analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Viktor to help nail down all of the other signal receivers across Europe. (All tasks above must be complete; Reward: Burger) *Contact Henrik Toivonen. (Prerequisite: Talk to Viktor) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia